speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowspawn series
Shadowspawn series — S.M. Stirling Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy / Alternate History UF Series Description or Overview ✥ It features "Shadowspawn", an ancient subspecies of Homo sapiens who formed the basis of legends about vampires and werewolves and have been secretly controlling the world for most of the 20th century. ~ Goodreads | Shadowspawn series by S.M. Stirling ✥ First in the new Shadowspan series from the New York Times bestselling "master of speculative fiction" (Library Journal). — Eons ago, Homo Lupens ruled the earth. Possessing extraordinary powers, they were the source of all of the myths and legends of the uncanny. And though their numbers have been greatly reduced, they exist still- though not as purebreds. Adrian Breze is one such being. Wealthy and reclusive, he is more Shadowspawn than human. But he rebelled against his own kind, choosing to live as an ordinary man. Now, to save humanity, he must battle the dark forces of the world-including those in his own blood. ~ Goodreads | A Taint in the Blood (Shadowspawn #1) by S.M. Stirling Lead's Species * Shadowspan/Human Primary Supe * Shadowspan — blood-drinking shape-shifters What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative Books in Series Shadowspawn series: # A Taint in the Blood (2010) # The Council of Shadows (2011) # Shadows of Falling Night (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "Pain and Suffering" in Down These Strange Streets (2011) Shadowspawn series #2.5 World Building Setting Santa Fe Places: San Francisco, California, Mhabrogast, Rancho Sangre, West Coast, Doña, Calcutta, Tiflis, Paris, New Mexico, San Simeon, Congo, Santa, Long Life, Black Dawn, Los Alamos, Seversk, Siberia, Supernatural Elements Shadowspawn, Detective, vampires, werewolves, telepathy, scientist, Glossary: * Shadowspawn: the ancient, shape-shifting, blood-drinking breed who secretly control the world—the sub-species homo sapiens nocturnis. * Nocturnus: * Lucy: living person used as a source of blood by a Shadowspawn * Renfield: living person in service to a Shadowspawn. Renfields were normally not used as a source of blood by Shadowspawn, although there were exceptions. 'Groups & Organizations': * Council of Shadows: control the world— ruled the world by influencing the decisions of humans. Its predecessor was the Order of the Black Dawn. It was composed of thirteen post-corporeal Shadowspawn. * Brotherhood: resistance group dedicated to breaking the Council's hold on humankind...by any means necessary * Order of the Black Dawn: predecessor of the Council of Shadows. It was European-based and Euro-centric. It sent "missionaries" to other lands to seek out other Shadowspawn * Conspirators: Shadowspawn who were born in the twentieth century who intended to eliminate the older generation and take control of the Council of Shadows. The Conspirators were opposed to the plan to trim back humanity by using EMP. * Santa Fe Police: World The Shadowspawn is the sub-species homo sapiens nocturnis. They have a slightly different skeletal structure. They are able to mate with other humans and produce viable offspring. Their genes exist throughout humankind and may be measured on the Alberman Scale. Although small in number, it is the world's dominant subspecies. Doctor Fiona Duggan considered the name "Shadowspawn" to be ridiculously melodramatic. Mhabrogast was the language of Hell. Members of the Shadowspawn use it to communicate between themselves and for wreaking. Adrian Brézé described it as an operating code. ~ Shadowspawn - S. M. Stirling Wiki Protagonist ✥ Adrian Breze: Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - A Taint in the Blood (): Eons ago, the powerful Homo Nocturnis ruled the earth. While their numbers have been greatly reduced, they still exist-though not as purebreds. Adrian Breze is one such being. Wealthy and reclusive, he is more Shadowspawn than human. But he rebelled against his kind, choosing to live as an ordinary man. Now, to save humanity, he must battle the dark forces of the world-including those in his own blood. ~ A Taint in the Blood | S.M. Stirling ~ Author's site ✤ BOOK TWO - The Council of Shadows (2011): New from the New York Times bestselling author of A Taint in the Blood. Adrian Brézé defied his own dark heritage as a near-purebred Shadowspawn for years, until his power-hungry sister Adrienne kidnapped his human lover Ellen. Now, Adrienne is dead, and the Council of Shadows is gathering its strength. To stop the Council from launching an apocalypse, Adrian and Ellen must ally with the Brotherhood, a resistance group dedicated to breaking the Council's hold on humankind...by any means necessary. In the coming confrontation, Adrian must fight not only the members of the Council but also his own nature-and, as he will come to suspect, traitors within the Brotherhood itself. ~ The Council of Shadows (Shadowspawn 2) by S. M. Stirling ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK THREE - Shadows of Falling Night (): At last, S. M. Stirling, the New York Times bestselling author of the Novels of the Change, presents the stunning climax to his Shadowspawn trilogy—the ultimate confrontation, in which the fate of all humanity hangs in the balance.... She’s back.... Near-purebred home nocturnus Adrian Brézé and his human mate, Ellen, thought they had dealt with his twin sister, Adrienne. In fact, they thought she was dead. But she survived and now leads a faction of the Shadowspawn—the ancient, shape-shifting, blood-drinking breed who secretly control the world—that wants to leave just enough of the human race alive to satisfy their hunger and serve their needs. She has nothing but hatred and contempt for her brother, who remains on the side of humanity, fighting with the Brotherhood against the Shadowspawn. To defeat him, she has suborned his mentor—the greatest warrior of the Brotherhood. The man thinks he’s bringing a weapon to the Council of Shadows that will wipe out the Shadowspawn’s leaders. In truth, his actions will make Adrienne demon-goddess of the world...unless Adrian and Ellen can turn him back in time. ~ Shadows of Falling Night (Shadowspawn 3) ~ Shelfari Category:Series